1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing game machine for playing games using camera-type input devices, a photographing game processing method and an information storage medium.
For current game machines installed in game arcades or the like, dedicated input devices having different structures depending on types of game machines and so on are often used. For car race games, for example, a handle, an accelerator, a brake or the like are provided, and an input device imitating a real car is used. Also, for shooting games, a barrel, a trigger or the like are provided, and an input device imitating a real gun is used. In this way, by using dedicated input devices with game contents taken into considerations, true-to-life game machines can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional game machines using various kinds of input devices as described above, the more unique the shape and use of the input device, the more strongly a player is impressed by the feature of the input device itself. Therefore, if considering a new type of game machine, some changes made to game contents without changing input devices will result in a lack of freshness as an impression given to the player. In other words, if same input devices are always used, it may be difficult to give a fresh impression to the player.
Against this backdrop, a new game machine using a camera as a new input device is being considered. For example, a xe2x80x9cphotographing game machinexe2x80x9d using a camera controller is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-70548. This camera controller has a structure almost same as that of a digital camera, and by using this camera controller to photograph a game screen on a projector, a predetermined photographing game is played. This photographing game machine is provided with a photographing judgment section that makes a negative judgment against the result of photographing with a focus deviation, an angle deviation, unsteadiness or the like as subjects for demerit marks.
By the way, the photographing game machine disclosed in the above described specification has a disadvantage that processing is complicated because the camera controller having a structure almost same as that of the digital camera is used to actually take a photograph of a part of the game screen displayed by the projector, and a judgment is made as to the result of the photographing to carry out scoring processing and processing for continuation of the game. Particularly, with respect to judgment of the result of the photographing, it is described that a negative judgment is made with a focus deviation, an angle deviation, unsteadiness or the like as subjects for demerit marks, and a positive judgment is made when a photograph of specified scene can be taken and, for example, a photograph can be taken at the moment when the best smile is flashed in addition to factors such as composition in the case of a woman model, but when such a judgment is made by using actually photographed images, methods such as high-level pattern matching or the like should be used, resulting in compilation of processing. Furthermore, considering that the above described judgment processing is carried out each time the contents of the game screen are renewed (for example, every one sixtieth of a second), a CPU capable of performing extremely quick operation should be used, thus causing an increase in cost.
Also, the photographing game machine disclosed in the above described specification has a disadvantage that the image quality of photographed images is poor because the camera controller having a structure almost same as that of the digital camera is used to actually take a photograph of a part of the game screen displayed by the projector. Generally, if the game screen displayed by the projector or the like is photographed by using a camera, resolution reduced at the time of display is further reduced, thus making it impossible to obtain a clear photographed image. Furthermore, since it can also be considered that foreign light is let in a part of the game screen in some locations where photographing game machines are installed and under some illuminator placement conditions, the image quality of photographed images may further be reduced.
Object of the Invention
The present invention has been created in the light of these points, and its object is to provide a photographing game machine in which a processing load can be relieved, a photographing game processing method and an information storage medium.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a photographing game machine in which the image quality of images obtained as a result of photographing can be improved, a photographing game processing method and an information storage medium.
Summary of the Invention
The photographing game machine of the present invention comprises a camera-type input device, a display device and a game operation section. A player can see a subject for photography included in a photo shooting range through the window of the camera-type input device. The display device displays a predetermined game screen including a target to be photographed. The game operation section performs predetermined game operations based on the position on the game screen, at which the camera-type input device is pointed. In this way, if the camera-type input device is used to perform an action to take a photograph of the game screen, the game progresses with detection of a position on the game screen corresponding to the photo shooting position, thus making it possible to relieve a processing load significantly, compared to the case where a judgment is made as to the contents of actually photographed images. Also, it is not necessary to provide the camera-type input device with an image pickup device such as a CCD (charge coupled device memory), thus making it possible to reduce costs.
Also, it is desirable that the above described game operation section comprises a photographed image extraction section extracting as an imitational photographed image an image on the game screen included in a predetermined range centering around the position on the game screen, at which the camera-type input device is pointed. Since a part of an image generated for displaying the game screen is extracted as a photographed image by the photographed image extraction section, there is no reduction in image quality compared to the photographed image obtained by actually taking a photograph, and the image quality when this photographed image is displayed and printed can be improved. Also, since a part of the image generated for displaying the game screen is used, it is not necessary to perform complicated processing for extracting the photographed image.
Also, it is desirable that the above described camera-type input device has a shutter switch through which the player provides instructions to take a photograph, and comprises a photo shooting position detection mechanism detecting as a photo shooting position an optional position on the game screen, at which the camera-type input device is pointed, when this shutter switch is operated. The optional position on the game screen is detected as a photo shooting position when the shutter switch is operated, thus making it possible to ensure operability similar to that of an actual camera.
Also, it is desirable that the above described game operation section comprises image generating unit for generating image data of the game screen that is displayed on the display device, photographing judgment unit for making a judgment of whether or not a predetermined task assigned to the player could be achieved, by comparing the display position of the target included in the game screen with the photo shooting position detected by the photo shooting position detection mechanism. By providing these configurations, a judgment can be made as to success or failure in achievement of the task based on the photo shooting position, instead of conduct to make a judgment of the result of photographing, thus making it possible to relieve a load of processing required for making a judgment as to success or failure in achievement of the task.
Also, it is desirable that a display device having a scan type display screen is used, and the photo shooting position detection mechanism comprises light receiving unit for detecting directive incident light, which is placed in the camera-type input device, screen lighting unit for making the screen of the display device emit light when the shutter switch is operated, and position detecting unit for detecting a photo shooting position based on the timing of detecting light by the light receiving unit placed in the camera-type input device, when the screen of the display device is made to emit light with this screen lighting unit. In the case where the scan type display device is used, if light is emitted on the whole display screen, the timing of emitting light in an optional position is actually measured, whereby the coordinate of the optional position can be known. By using this operational principle, the photo shooting position when the camera-type input device is used can be located easily and accurately.
Also, it is desirable that the above described position detection mechanism comprises a light emitting section emitting predetermined directive light to the screen of the display device, which is placed in the camera-type input device, a screen constituted by a translucent member placed between the camera-type input device and the screen of the display device, photographing unit for taking a photograph of the screen, and position detecting unit for detecting a photo shooting position by detecting a position on the above described screen reached by the light emitted from the light emitting section towards the screen of the display device, based on the result of photographing by the photographing unit. The photo shooting position when the camera-type input device is used can also be located easily and accurately by using the photo shooting position detection mechanism like this. Also, since it is not necessary to make the display screen of the display device emit light for detecting the photo shooting position, any limiting condition for displaying the game screen decreases, thus making it possible to simplify timing control for detection of the photo shooting position.
Also, the photographing game machine of the present invention has a configuration including the input device, the display device, the photo shooting position detection mechanism and the photographed image extracting unit. The player can see a subject included in a photo shooting range through the window of the input device. The display device displays a predetermined game screen including a target to be photographed. The photo shooting position detection mechanism detects as a photo shooting position an optional position on the game screen, at which the input device is pointed, by making the display screen of the display device emit light. The photographed image extracting unit cuts off image data included in the predetermined photo shooting range including the photo shooting position out of image data corresponding to a non-light-emission screen displayed in timing before or after timing of emitting light, when the display screen of the display device is made to emit light to detect the photo shooting position. In this way, for extracting the photographed image photographed by means of the input device, the non-light-emission screen is used that is displayed before or after the light emitting screen in place of the screen that is made to emit light for detection of the photo shooting position. Therefore, the photographed image can reliably be cut off. Particularly, since the image data corresponding to the display screen is used as a photographed image instead of an actually photographed image, there is no reduction in image quality, thus making it possible to ensure favorable image quality.
It is desirable that the above described input device has a shutter switch through which the player provides instructions to take a photograph, and when this shutter switch is operated, processing of detecting the photo shooting position by the photo shooting position detection mechanism and processing of cutting off image data by the photographed image extracting unit are performed. Thereby, operability as in the case of operating the shutter switch of the normal camera to take a photograph can be ensured.
Also, it is desirable that the above described input device is operated by the player with the distance from the display screen of the display device being almost fixed, and a certain area centering on the photo shooting position is defined as a photo shooting range defined by the photographed image extracting unit. If the distance between the display device and the input device is changed, the photo shooting range seen when looking into the window is also changed, and therefore the size of the photo shooting range must be changed in accordance with this distance. On the other hand, by keeping this distance almost fixed, the size of the photo shooting range defined by the photographed image extracting unit can be fixed, thus making it possible to simplify processing of cutting off images and so on.
Also, it is desirable that the above described photo shooting position detection mechanism has the screen lighting unit for making the screen of the display device emit light when the shutter switch is operated, and when two consecutive screens become light emitting objects at the time of making the screen of the display device emit light with this screen lighting unit, timing of emitting light by the screen that becomes a light emitting object later is delayed by at least one screen and a game screen is inserted between the two light emitting screens. If two consecutive images become light emitting objects, a situation in which the image is cut off from the light emitting screen occurs, but such an unfavorable situation can be prevented by inserting compulsorily a game screen between the two light emitting screens.
Particularly, in the case where a plurality of input devices are provided, there may be cases where shutter switches provided for these input devices are operated almost at the same time, and two screens become light emitting objects consecutively, but even in such cases, the photographed image can be reliably cut off because a game screens is inserted between the two screens.
Also, a photographing game processing method of the present invention comprises a first step of detecting a position on the game screen, at which the camera-type input device is pointed, by making the display screen of the display device emit light, a second step of making a judgment of relative positional relation between the position on the game screen detected in the first step and a predetermined target included in the game screen, a third step of making a judgment of success or failure in achievement of a task based on the result of the judgment by the second step, and a fourth step of cutting off image data included in a predetermined photo shooting range including the photo shooting position out of image data of a non-light-emission screen displayed in timing before or after timing of emitting light, when the photo shooting position is detected in the first step.
Also, an information storage medium of the present invention includes a program for detecting a position on the game screen at which the camera-type input device is pointed and carrying out different game processing depending on the relative positional relation between this detected position and a predetermined target on the game screen. Also, the information storage medium of the present invention includes a program for detecting as a photo shooting position an optional position on the game screen, at which the input device is pointed, by making the display screen of the display device emit light, and cutting off image data included in a predetermined photo shooting range including the photo shooting position out of image data of a non-light-emission screen displayed in timing before or after timing of emitting light.
By carrying out the photographing game processing method of the present invention, or executing the program stored in the information storage medium of the present invention, when the camera-type input device is used to perform an action to take a photograph of the game screen, the game progresses with detection of a position on the game screen corresponding to the photo shooting position, thus making it possible to relieve a processing load significantly compared to the case where a judgment is made as to the contents of the actually photographed image. Also, since not the screen that is made to emit light for detection of the photo shooting position but the non-light-emission screen that is displayed before or after the light emitting screen is used when the image photographed using the input device is cut off, the photographed image can reliably be cut off. Particularly, since the image data corresponding to the display screen is used as a photographed image instead of an actually photographed image, there is no reduction in image quality, thus making it possible to ensure favorable image quality.